1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus and method for improving the performance of mounting brackets for lighting fixtures. More particularly, this invention relates to a thin profiled mounting bracket, for permanently mounting luminaires to a junction box, which is capable of suspending a luminaire during installation and deterring vandalism and theft upon completion of installation.
2. Discussion of the Art
Luminaires have a number of applications and are widely used for architectural and outdoor lighting, as well as indoor lighting applications. For example, streets, sidewalks, and parking lots often require luminaires to provide adequate lighting. A conventional luminaire includes a housing for enclosing and protecting electrical components of the luminaire. Electrical wires typically extend from a portion of the luminaire for connection to an electrical junction box, commonly referred to as a J-box. The electrical junction box is mounted to any structure requiring a lighting fixture, such as a ceiling of a parking garage, a post on a street, or a tree in a park. Once the appropriate wire connections are made, the luminaire is mounted to the junction box through a mounting assembly. Known devices for mounting a luminaire to an electrical junction box include a bracket secured to the luminaire which is adapted to fit over and attach to the junction box through the use of fasteners.
Luminaires designed for use in large areas, such as underground parking garages, parks, and highways, are relatively heavy and cumbersome. In addition, luminaires and their associated circuitry are usually located at substantial heights above the ground. As such, two people are generally required to mount the luminaire to the junction box. The first person holds the luminaire in position while the other person completes the electrical connection and secures the bracket to the junction box. In addition, routine repair, maintenance, and adjustment procedures often require two people to perform work on a heavy luminaire. With the cost of labor rapidly escalating, especially for commercial construction workers, the use of known mounting devices for luminaires has become expensive.
Adding to the expense of maintaining luminaires are costs associated with vandalism, theft, and inadvertent damage caused by unstable mounting mechanisms. Because luminaires are used in exposed public environments where security is minimal, they are prone to theft and vandalism. Furthermore, luminaires often undergo elevated levels of vibration, such as that generated by inadvertent bumping or heavy vehicles traveling in a parking garage. The vibration may disturb the attachment of the luminaire to its mounting device.
In order to alleviate the foregoing problems associated with conventional mounting devices, one known mounting bracket has hooks extending therefrom. The bracket is mounted to a junction box and the hooks are adapted to penetrate the housing of the luminaire and suspend the luminaire while the electrical connections are made. After the electrical connections have been made, the hooks are received in pockets of the luminaire. At this point, the fixture is locked to the junction box and cannot be removed without internal access through the ballast compartment.
There are a number of significant shortcomings associated with the foregoing mounting device. First, the hooks that suspend the luminaire during installation penetrate directly into the housing once the luminaire has been permanently mounted. This creates a potential undesired path for water and moisture to enter the fixture thereby causing early luminaire failure. Second, this device is complex having a number of different parts that are expensive to manufacture. Moreover, the mounting bracket is relatively large and bulky having a thick profile.
Thus, a need exists to provide a thin profiled mounting bracket capable of suspending a luminaire during installation, deterring theft and vandalism, preventing water from penetrating the luminaire housing, and that is economical to manufacture and use.